


Fraszki wyzimskie (i inne poetyckie potworki ze świata wiedźmina)

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A teraz i przepisywanie opowiadania "Wiedźmin" wierszem, Multi, Poetry, and original higher vampire's poetry in English, docelowo wszyscy i wszystko, i fraszki o Yen, i kołysanki o mordowaniu elfów przez pasy, i piosenki ludowe trolli w anonimowym przekładzie poetyckim, i polskie tłumaczenie fanowskie piosenki bruxy z trailera, poezja sprośna, ta ostatnia to nieco brutalna, też jako mistrz Jaskier, twórczość mistrza Jaskra, wiedźminland na wesoło, związki i seks z sumie wzmiankowane
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiorówka na wszelkie twory poetyckie z wiedźmińskiego uniwersum. Docelowo wszyscy i wszystko, w ujęciu częstokroć karykaturalnym.<br/>Na razie Geralt, Jaskier, wampirki z Domu Nocy, pielęgniarki z szpitala proroka Lebiody, Vesna Hood, Niebieskooka i chędożenie wszystkiego co się da w wykonaniu obydwu panów. </p><p>A teraz też przepisywanie opowiadania "Wiedźmin" wierszem. Takim klasycznym, z rymami. I tłumaczenie piosenki wampira z trailera. I rymowanka o pasach torturujących elfy.<br/>I poezja trolli w przekładzie na wspólny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts).



Na wiedźmaka chutliwego  
Zowią go Białym Wilkiem; choć to trafne miano,  
trafniej by go Białym Psem na Baby nazwano.

 

***   
A tutaj małe „cóś” o dwóch pielęgniarkach, które Geralt eskortował w piątym akcie w ścieżce neutralnej i potem z nimi spał. Znaczy niekoniecznie o nich, ale zawsze milej rozwijać postać epizodyczną niż tworzyć oc.

Na pobożne siostry  
Pewne dwie dobre siostry ze szpitala Lebiody  
w szlachetnej pobożności spędzały wiek młody,  
a że wiedziały, że skąpstwo jest grzechem,  
przeto dawały chętnie i z uśmiechem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jest powszechnie przyjętym jedynko-kanonicznym faktem, że Jaskier w Domu Nocy bywał, i doskonale znał tamtejsze pracownice. Mój radosny mały headcanon posuwa to o krok dalej, ponieważ (z Filigrankową pomocą) wpadłyśmy na pomysł, by Jaskier pisywał erotyczne fraszki o panienkach z Domu Nocy, co on traktuje jak wprawkę literacką, one uznają za urocze, a Pani Nocy uznaje za doskonałą reklamę.

(Jaskier/wampirki. Mój mały, słodki fluffiato-fearplayowy kinczek. Wampirzyce kanonicznie nie miały imion, to teraz mają. Przynajmniej jedna.)  
Do Lilki z Domu Nocy  
Przyjdź do mnie w nocy, bruxo moja mała,  
Rad bym byś więcej niż krew mą possała.

Do Elithiel  
(Elithiel to moja oc, elfka z Domu Nocy. Jaskier oczywiście się z nią przespał.)  
Elithiel piękną, lecz chłodną się zdaje;  
choć piękna jest naprawdę, chłód jeno udaje.

 

(W burdelu była też Niebieskooka z questa „Niebieskooka”, pamiętacie? Na potrzeby fika nazwałam ją Julią.)  
Na niebieskooką Julię  
Julia jak niebo ma niebieskie oczy  
\- i niebo pozna, kto z nią w łoże wskoczy.


	3. Chapter 3

Pamiętacie jeszcze Vesnę Hood z Wieśka 1?

\- Mistrzu wiedźminie - poprosiła Vesna  
\- odprowadź mnie do domu, bo pora niewczesna.  
Ale że złota ni srebra nie miała,  
przeto nagrodę mu w naturze dała.


	4. Wiedźmin, czyli strzygi wyzimskiej odczarowanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opowiadanie "Wiedźmin", przepisane wierszem. A właściwie, to sam początek opowiadania.   
> Czy ciąg dalszy nastąpi, zależy od obecności lub braku natchnienia.

Wiedźmin,

vel strzygi wyzimskiej odczarowanie

wierszem, w oparciu o relacje naocznych świadków przez mistrza Jaskra opisane

 

część pierwsza

 

Działo się to w Wyzimie, późnym popołudniem,  
dnia ciepłego, letniego; do karczmy obskurnej i brudnej  
z klientelą szemraną i napitkiem marnym,   
wszedł nieznajomy, płaszczem owinięty czarnym.  
Mężczyzna, choć nie stary, włos miał całkiem siwy,  
twarz bliznami pokrytą, uśmiech zły i krzywy;  
Rozejrzał się po karczmie i zażądał piwa.  
Nie miał miłego głosu. Akcent wskazywał na Riwa,   
trzeba zaś wiedzieć – plotka pokutuje,  
że Riwowie – złodzieje, włóczędzy i szuje  
(stereotyp fałszywy i bardzo krzywdzący).  
Jakiś drab, z kompanami pod ścianą pijący  
podszedł, szukając zwady: „Precz, riwski włóczęgo!”  
„Piwo skończę.” „Pomożem” - brudną łapą sięgnął  
po kubek gliniany, na podłogę cisnął.  
Chciał uderzyć obcego. Miecz zgrzytnął i błysnął...

  
We dwa oddechy cała trójka już leżała,  
krwią brocząc na klepisko; niewiasta jakowaś krzyczała;  
Karczmarz, choć nie był w zajściu i najlżej raniony,  
jak trup pobladł, jak wór się osunął zemdlony.  
Obcy, wciąż miecz trzymając, cofnął się do ściany...  
Wnet nadbiegł patrol straży, zgiełkiem zaalarmowany.  
Z hukiem do karczmy trzej strażnicy wpadli  
i jak wryci stanęli, niepewni, pobladli.  
-Jestem wiedźminem – nieznajomy rzecze.  
-Prowadźcie do tego, kto nad grodem ma pieczę.

 


	5. Gulasz z ghula (ghul, sól i cebula)

Gulasz z ghula  
piosenka dziecinna trolli,  
autor nieznany,  
w anonimowym przekładzie poetyckim z języka trolli na język północny

Najpierw sieczmy ghula mieczem,  
aż w kosteczkę go posieczem,  
potem wszystkie kawałeczki,  
wrzućmy w gar wielkości beczki,  
i w żeliwnym, wielkim garze,  
warzmy, smażmy je na żarze.  
Warzyć trzeba do miękkości,  
aż odejdą ścięgna z kości,  
potem wrzucić trochę soli  
\- mniej lub więcej, jak kto woli -  
i cebulę, bo do ghuli   
trzeba dużo dać cebuli.  
Tak się robi gulasz z ghula  
\- starczą ghul, sól i cebula.


	6. Pasiaste Licho (popularna temerska rymowanka)

Pasiaste licho

Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Hasz, ktora lubi cierpiące elfiki, i dla Fili, która lubi tortury w ogóle. 

Popularna rymowanka temerska, autor nieznany, czas powstania szacowany na 13 wiek. 

Cicho, mały elfie, cicho,  
bo pasiaste przyjdzie licho.  
Złamie rączki, złamie nóżki,  
i żeberka, i paluszki,  
powyrywa Ci paznokcie,  
powykręca rączki w łokciach,  
poprzypala węgielkami,  
kostki w stawach ci wyłamie,  
oczka z główki powyjada,  
różne rzeczy ci powkłada:  
i za duże, i gorące,  
i kanciaste, i płonące,  
i poparzy, i pobije,  
i szpileczki ci powbija,  
i podtopi, i zadławi  
(jeszcze dobrze się zabawi),  
i do ranek da ci soli  
albo wódki - jak kto woli -  
i wypali w skórce znaczki,  
obrazeczki, słówka, szlaczki,  
i nożykiem przytnie uszka,  
i pozgniata ci jajuszka,  
i szpileczki da w cycuszki,  
i węgielki do cipuszki,  
i postraszy, i pogrozi,  
i przypali, i przymrozi,  
dla zabawy potnie nożem,  
po kolei wychędoży,  
a gdy powiesz im już wszystko,  
zrobi z ciebie widowisko  
i w miasteczku, na placyku,  
wolno skonasz na paliku.


	7. Piosenka wampirzycy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka wampirzycy z trailera "Pamiętna noc".  
> Trailer Redów, piosenka Redów, tłumaczenie (przynajmniej to konkretne) moje.  
> Fanowskie znaczy.

Pośród drzew wilki cicho śpią,  
na wietrze nietoperze drżą,  
Lecz jedna dusza leży bez snu;  
Lęka się ghuli, wiedźm i zmór.  
Zamilkły ptaki w leśnym mroku  
zwierzęta poszły spać o zmroku,  
Lecz jedna dusza czeka bez snu  
Na wiedźmina.  
Śmiały i nieustraszony,  
Błyszczącym złotem opłacony,  
Ręce ci odrąbie, głowę,  
Rozetnie mieczem na połowę,  
I cię całą zje.  
Całą. Zje.  



	8. Kołysanka niedoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka z "Pamiętnej nocy", znowu, tym razem cała. Tłumaczone z zamiarem zachowania melodii oryginału.

Kołysanka niedoli

Pośród drzew wilki cicho śpią,   
na wietrze nietoperze drżą,   
lecz jedna dusza leży bez snu,   
lęka się ghuli, wiedźm i zmór.

Hej mała, mała, nie będzie spała,   
nie pozwól jej by sama drżała,   
bo wiedźmin serca pozbawiony,   
monetą złotą opłacony,   
przyjdzie, weźmie to co chciał,   
nic nie zostawi, tylko żal.

La la la.

Ptaki milczą w leśnym mroku,   
zwierzęta poszły spać o zmroku,   
lecz jedna dusza leży bez snu,   
lęka się ghuli, wiedźm i zmór.

Hej mała, mała zamknij oczęta,   
nie drgnij, nie rusz się, milcz jak zaklęta,   
gdy wiedźmin dzielny, nieustraszony,   
złotą monetą opłacony,   
ręce ci odrąbie, głowę,   
rozetnie mieczem na połowę,   
i cię całą zje,   
całą zje.


	9. Yennefer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem kilka fragmentów, które Jaskier mógłby napisać o Yennefer.

 

Na piękną magiczkę

Piękna Yennefer zaklęciami grozi  
Lecz nie trza zaklęć - i spojrzeniem zmrozi.

Na piękną magiczkę II

Yennefer piersi ma białe jak śniegi północy,  
oczy jak niebo modre, loki czarniejsze od nocy,  
cóż, kiedy taką niedostępną stoi,  
że choćby wiedźmak się przystąpić boi.

Ballada o zakochanym wiedźminie (fragment)  
  
_\- Jaskier, skąd ty do cholery wziąłeś ten agrest?_  
_\- Do rymu mi pasował._

(...) I taka była strojna, czarno-biała,  
tak pachniała bzem i agrestem,  
tak k'niemu okiem fiołkowym spojrzała,  
że wiedźmak przepadł z kretesem. (...)

(Headcanon gdzie "bez i agrest" zostały wymyślone przez Jaskra na potrzeby ballady. Geralt określa perfumy Yennefer jako "coś owocowego")


	10. O szczęśliwym życiu grajka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka o losach barda ogólnie i Jaskra konkretnie.  
> Trochę meta-fikcja, trochę parodia, całkiem (mam nadzieję) humor.

Ah jakbym czasem w życiu chciał  
Wędrownym bardem być,  
Na lutni bym piosenki grał  
I z tego mógłbym żyć.

Bo taki bard on fajnie ma,  
Gdy włóczy się się po drogach,  
Po karczmach za gorzałkę gra,  
I dziewki obraca w stogach.

Miło jest życie grajka wieść,  
Bo ludzie go kochają,  
I czy to miasto, czy to wieś,  
Gościnnie go witają.

O wojnie lub miłości sto  
Zna ballad taki grajek,  
A ludzie po wsiach zawsze chcą  
Posłuchać nowych bajek.

Z słuchaczy najwdzięczniejsze zaś  
Baby i dziewki wszędy  
I są gotowe sporo dać  
Grajkowi za bajędy.

A kiedy los wpakuje mnie  
W kłopoty ciągle nowe,  
Wiedzmina mieć za druha chcę,  
by mi ratował głowę.


	11. Kołysanka wąpierzy wyższych

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wampirza piosenka, inspirowana "Kołysanką niedoli" z trailera "Pamiętna noc"

_W  tradycji ustnej wampirów wyższych wiedźmin przedstawiany jest jako (...) krwiożercze, nieśmiertelne monstrum, którego sam dotyk zatruwa. (...) Można podejrzewać, że obraz ten, przenikając do ludzkich podań i wierzeń na drodze swego rodzaju kulturowej osmozy  (bowiem wampiry wyższe przez stulecia żyły pokojowo wśród ludzi, umiejętnie ich udając i stosując się do praw i obyczajów rządzących ich społecznością), stał się podłożem dla późniejszych uprzedzeń  przeciw wiedźminom i polowań na nich._  
  
Maria Adams "Mutanci i monstra. Ewolucja obrazu wiedźmina w północnej tradycji ustnej."

 

Już czarna noc zapadła w lesie,

echo odległe wycie niesie,

gdy sam zasypiasz, z niepokojem,

nie pytaj gdzie jest matka twoja.

 

Leży bez życia gdzieś w dąbrowie,

wiedźmak ją znalazł, odciął głowę,

Zatruł ją, pociął ją na ścinki

i już nie wróci do dziecinki.

 

Cicho, me dziecię, bądźże ciszej,

bo jeszcze wiedźmak cię usłyszy,

cicho, me dziecię, ani słowa,

bo jeszcze znaleźć cię gotowy.

 

Skórę ma bladą, oczy złote,

serce ma czarne, nie zna cnoty.

Dwa na plecach nosi miecze,

jednym rąbie, drugim siecze.

 

Więc cicho, cicho bądź me dziecię,

bo cię wyśledzi, znajdzie w lesie,

A kiedy łkanie twe usłyszy,

odetnie głowę byś był ciszej.


	12. Higher Vampire's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An original higher vampire's song inspired by "Lullaby of Woe" from "A Night to Remember"

_In the oral tradition of the higher vampires, witchers are invariably portrayed as (...) immortal, bloodthirty monsters, whose very touch is poisonous. (...) One can suspect, that this image, filtering through to human legends and beliefs through a form of cultural osmosis (for higher vampires lived peacefully among humans for centuries, blending in skillfully and following the laws and customs of their society), formed a grounds for the later prejudice and persecution against witchers (...)  
_ Maria Adams, "Mutants and Monsters. A Study of the Evolution of the Image of Witchers in Nordling Culture"

 

The night draws in, as black as coal, 

you hear the distant wolven howl.

As you lie frightful, all alone

do not ask where your mother's gone.

 

In the woods she is lying dead

a witcher came, cut off her head,

poisoned, burned, to pieces hacked

she's gone for good and won't come back.

 

Hush, my child, don't say a word,

or by the witcher you'll be heard,

hush, my child, don't make a sound

or my the witcher you'll be found.

 

His skin is pale, his eyes are gold,

his soul is black, his heart is cold,

two swords he carries on his back,

one to slice and one to hack.

 

So don't make a sound my child,

lest he shall track you in the wild,

and when he sees you, hears you weep,

cut off your head to help you sleep.

 

 

 


	13. Za garść pierogów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballada o wiedźminie i niespodziance

Za garść pierogów

ballada wiedźmińska

 

Raz jeden kupiec szedł sobie borem,

klnąc na złą drogę i późną porę.

Był już przy brodzie, u lasu kraja,

gdy go opadła topielców zgraja:

 

jeden na prawo, drugi na lewo,

kupiec się przeląkł – i hop na drzewo;

przytulił się do konaru

i czeka końca koszmaru.

 

Wnet żółte zabłysły oczy

-na drogę wiedźmak wyskoczył,

 zwinny i szybki był wielce,

wnet wszystkie posiekał topielce.

 

“Dzięki wam, mistrzu wiedźminie,

już-już człek myślał, że zginie.

Mówcie, co w zamian chcecie

-nie pożałuję wam przecie.

 

“Dasz mi, co niespodzianie

po powrocie do domu zastaniesz”

 

Kupiec, choć nieco zdziwiony,

wraca do domu, do żony,

a za nim do osady

podąża wiedźmak blady.

 

A żona woła od progu:

“Mój drogi, zrobiłam pierogów!"

 


End file.
